Un sens au silence
by Shirenai
Summary: Ce silence entre eux avait-il le moindre sens ?


Je souffle la poussière sur quelques-unes de mes vieilles fics histoire de dire que je n'oublie pas (trop) mon compte (et c'est Taf, elle m'a pokée alors blame it on her).

**Titre :** Un sens au silence

**Auteur :** Shirenai

**Rating :** Un petit T, disons, léger skinship

**Personnages/Pairing :** Hotsuma/Shusei (parce qu'ils le valent tellement...)

**Disclaimer :** C'est à madame Odagiri Hotaru, god bless her et cætera.

**Note :** Fic écrite pour la communauté 6variations sur le thème "Le sens du silence" et x-postée sur mon archive (night_and_mare).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un sens au silence<strong>

Il y avait des choses qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait dire. Des choses parfois évidentes, qui n'avaient même pas besoin d'être mises en paroles pour que l'autre les comprenne. Que Hotsuma fût content de retrouver Shusei, il n'avait aucun besoin de le dire : son partenaire le lisait sur son visage. Dans son regard vert toujours aussi flamboyant, légèrement tremblant mais lumineux. Il était soulagé mais encore soucieux de l'état de son ami d'enfance. Par pudeur et par respect pour lui, il ne l'examinerait pas sous toutes les coutures et ne l'étoufferait pas de questions – il comprenait fort bien que Shusei eût envie de garder le silence sur certaines choses – mais son inquiétude se traduisait autrement.

Tout passait implicitement entre eux et c'était ce qui faisait à la fois la beauté et la tragédie de leur relation. Parfois Shusei aurait voulu que Hotsuma lui dise les choses, quitte à être maladroit, se reprendre, lui faire des reproches, mais ça n'arrivait pas. Au lieu des mots pourtant clairs et définis, le porteur de la Voix de Dieu lui offrait un regard tourmenté qui lui vrillait l'âme et lui nouait les entrailles. C'était suffocant, et Shusei se demandait comment ils avaient pu fonctionner autant en harmonie jusqu'à présent avec tant de non-dits et de malaises sur lesquels ils avaient fini par fermer les yeux à chaque fois.

Ce silence entre eux avait-il le moindre sens ? Pourquoi devaient-ils forcément taire ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Était-ce si gênant de s'exprimer face à l'autre ? Le jeune homme avait longtemps pensé que si Hotsuma lui parlait si peu, c'était à cause de son pouvoir la Voix de Dieu, qu'il détestait tellement avec tous les incidents qu'elle lui avait attirés. Peut-être craignait-il qu'au-delà des flammes et de la mort assurée que sa voix pouvait promettre, ses mots ne blessent son ami plus que les cicatrices physiques qu'il lui avait déjà infligées. Et peut-être qu'il se sentait mieux dans le silence qui les enveloppait lorsqu'il s'appuyait sur l'épaule rassurante de Shusei pour pleurer.

Pourtant le garçon ne retenait pas ses mots contre les autres : Yuki, Tsukumo, Takashiro, Luka… tous en avaient fait les frais au moins une fois et sa réputation l'avait visiblement précédé. Alors pourquoi était-il la seule exception ? Il savait très bien que le mauvais caractère de Hotsuma n'était qu'une malheureuse façade qu'il avait érigée tant pour se protéger des autres que pour les protéger de lui-même et qu'en réalité, plus que n'importe quel autre Zweilt, il mourait d'envie de se lier à ses camarades. Shusei ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression que son équipier faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser l'atteindre, comme s'il craignait quelque chose de lui. Si c'était ce à quoi pensait Hotsuma, il s'était trompé.

Shusei savait. Il savait qu'il était le seul à connaître et réellement comprendre Hotsuma. Il l'avait vu pleurer, crier de rage, trembler de froid et de peur devant son propre pouvoir, chercher le réconfort dans ses bras… Il l'avait vu au désespoir, tenter de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus jamais blesser personne. Et Shusei était celui qui était allé le sortir de l'enfer. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de particulier aux yeux du porteur de la Voix de Dieu, oui, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise dans leur relation.

Shusei avait pourtant essayé de le lui dire, mais Hotsuma n'avait pas voulu le croire. « C'est à toi que je pense », avait-il dit. C'était clair, non ? Et puis c'était évident : Hotsuma était le seul depuis l'enfance, la force de leur lien dépassait les mots et l'entendement, il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux… pourquoi penserait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité pourtant son ami lui avait crié dessus, disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le prenne comme l'une de ses nombreuses ex-petites amies. Le plus âgé avait trouvé la plaisanterie amère et de mauvais goût venant de la bouche de Hotsuma. C'était vrai qu'il l'aimait un peu plus qu'il ne le devait, qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il continuerait de se battre et de vivre mais jamais n'aurait-il pensé à le traiter comme l'un des substituts qu'il y avait eus pour combler le vide. Hotsuma était le seul.

Il y avait quelque chose de tristement ironique dans leur histoire. Le porteur des Yeux de Dieu se demandait si les choses pourraient changer un jour. Non pas qu'il espérait _ce genre_ de changement, mais plutôt qu'il cherchait la faille dans ce mur entre eux qui les empêchait de se parler librement, de se perdre et se retrouver dans l'existence seule de l'autre et qui était la cause même de ce silence dont le poids pesait sur Shusei un peu plus chaque jour. Le moment venu, comment choisirait-il ses mots ? Comment se sentirait-il ? Quel genre de visage aurait son ami ? Serait-il heureux, embarrassé ? Maladroit, sans doute, pensa-t-il avec un sourire pour lui-même en imaginant la scène.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir de soulagement. Malgré tout, malgré ses frayeurs, il lui suffisait de penser encore à Hotsuma pour retrouver la paix intérieure. Hotsuma. C'était lui, toujours lui qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer, à regarder vers le ciel, à rêver de liberté et de grandeur. Hotsuma était une bourrasque, un vent chaud qui l'emmenait toujours plus haut. Shusei lui était reconnaissant. L'enfant parfait qu'il avait été n'avait trouvé de reconnaissance qu'en ce gosse perdu qui semblait avoir besoin de lui jusque pour respirer. Rien de ce qu'il n'avait pu faire pour plaire à ses parents, pour essayer de gagner un peu de leur amour, pour leur arracher un sourire, un peu de chaleur n'avait suffi. Et Hotsuma, qui n'avait besoin que de sa simple présence, de ses bras autour de lui, se satisfaisait de cet être. Il avait été son oxygène.

Shusei trouvait triste de se dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce même oxygène était ce qui le suffoquait. C'était lui, cette main serrée autour de sa gorge et de son cœur. Il ne savait plus où il en était, où ils en étaient. Présentement, tout ce dont son inquiétude aurait eu besoin pour être apaisée, c'était un sourire, un geste, un mot de sa part. Levant une main vers le plafond, le regard vide, le garçon murmura du bout des lèvres ce prénom si cher et si familier. Un appel au secours ténu, silencieux :

« Hotsuma… »

Appel au secours qui sembla être entendu. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Bruit de pas sec, rapide, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Voix grave empreinte de ce ton sérieux qu'il n'aime pas vraiment mais qui le rassure tout de même :

« Shusei ? Tu ne dors pas, hein ?

- Non, » répondit-il doucement en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu « je me reposais juste. »

Cette réponse semblait loin de satisfaire son interlocuteur, qui s'approcha du lit les sourcils froncés et la mine clairement contrariée. Sa façon à lui de dire qu'il était réellement soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à disparaître sans me demander mon avis… »

L'autre eut un petit rire clair qui contraria encore Hotsuma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ? Je t'ai pourtant promis de ne plus fuir, non ? »

Son ami se trouva embarrassé sous ce regard perçant et calme et détourna la tête, étouffant un juron entre ses dents.

« Ouais, t'as promis, mais… je sais pas, je te trouve bizarre.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu, » s'esclaffa doucement Shusei « tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à t'inquiéter autant…

- De… Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! T'es mon partenaire, non ?

- Vrai, » répondit-il en écoutant le mot se répercuter dans ses oreilles, le regard soudain dans le vague « on est partenaires.

- A quoi tu penses ? »

Shusei posa à nouveau les yeux sur Hotsuma en entendant sa voix. C'était un timbre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un mélange d'inquiétude, de curiosité et de lassitude qui lui laissait une drôle de sensation. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression de découvrir son ami alors qu'il pensait être celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il soupira. C'était dur de se faire à cette idée car cela remettait des années de relation, d'échange, de complicité en question. Pouvait-il vraiment s'être trompé à ce point sur lui ?

« A nous. » répondit-il simplement « Je pense à nous.

- A nous ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux pas t'expliquer ? » demanda Hotsuma qui s'attendait à une autre réponse « J'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu étais venu chez moi en été ? Je t'avais joué un morceau de piano, tu avais beaucoup aimé.

- Si je m'en souviens ? Et on avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles à ta fenêtre, avec les rideaux qui volaient doucement autour de nous.

- Oui, » sourit Shusei avec une pointe de nostalgie « c'était très agréable.

- C'est à ça que tu penses ? »

Silence. Pouvait-il vraiment le lui dire ? Avait-il le droit de dire tout haut ce qui gravitait dans sa tête et lui occupait l'esprit depuis quelque temps déjà ? Il savait bien que Hotsuma le connaissait suffisamment pour discerner un mensonge dans ce genre de cas. Il lui devait la vérité.

« Non. C'est venu en même temps. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant la couverture à côté de lui « J'ai l'impression que tu vas faire demi-tour d'un moment à l'autre, ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Son ami vint se placer à côté de lui sans rien dire ni protester. Près, tout près. Si près que leurs épaules s'effleuraient, que leurs souffles se croisaient. _Trop près_. Shusei pouvait sentir l'odeur de Hotsuma lui tourner la tête. Il aimait cette odeur légère, discrète mais masculine une présence à laquelle il s'était habitué au cours des années et dont le souvenir ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire. Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira un peu plus profondément, juste pour sentir encore cette effluve danser contre sa peau. C'était lui qui détournait le regard, maintenant. La présence de l'autre si proche de lui le troublait, éveillait ses sens, réveillait des envies qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Il brûlait de l'envie de sentir la peau de Hotsuma contre la sienne, de se sentir serré, pressé contre ce torse et d'entendre son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine. Sentir le regard vert flamboyer et le consumer lentement, intensément. Sentir ses doigts sur sa joue, sa voix à son oreille.

« Hotsuma… »

C'était une supplique silencieuse. Il attendait cela depuis trop longtemps. L'interpellé sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas. Doucement, comme pour répondre aux pensées de Shusei, il tendit une main qu'il approcha de son visage. Il écarta les quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux de son ami et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Ce geste suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. Le plus âgé se tourna d'un coup et plaqua Hotsuma contre le matelas. Le surplombant, il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et l'autre comprit. Comme s'ils étaient entrés en communion, les pensées, les désirs, les craintes du jeune homme envahirent son esprit. Il ressentait ce que Shusei gardait au fond de lui depuis des années. En réponse à ce rapide défilement devant ses yeux, un tourbillon d'émotions s'empara de lui. Il se sentit oppressé, effrayé, surpris, nostalgique, heureux, soulagé de pouvoir enfin pénétrer les véritables pensées de son ami. Tous deux restèrent ainsi suspendus un moment, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer puis la tension redescendit.

« Shusei, je… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien. Quelque chose en lui avait envie de ça et c'était naturel, il savait ce qui allait venir et ne le redoutait pas, cependant il y avait un détail qui le chiffonnait et ce détail fut le plus fort. Il leva une main qui rencontra une épaule et il murmura, le souffle court :

« Attends. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu me dises. »

Sans oser avouer qu'il se sentait terriblement blessé que son partenaire l'ait arrêté, Shusei se redressa et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait son attention.

« Tout ce que j'ai vu, tu… pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Probablement pour la même raison qui fait que tu ne m'as jamais tout dit non plus. Je ne voulais pas te…

- Forcer ?

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te forcer. Et puis tu aurais peut-être douté, tu te serais sans doute posé trop de questions à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas. Tu en avais assez comme ça, je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

- Shusei. Je t'aurais écouté. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es la seule personne, la seule chose, le seul objet de mon attention. Tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux.

- Et c'est aussi ce que tu es pour moi.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- C'est justement ça, le problème ! » fit-il en haussant la voix

Il se sentait acculé, honteux, gêné par ses propres émotions. Il se trouvait ridicule. Et il savait que ce n'était pas en criant sur Hotsuma que les choses s'arrangeraient. Le porteur des Yeux de Dieu ferma les paupières, respira profondément pour recouvrer son calme et continua :

« C'est justement de là que vient le problème. Outre ce que… ce que je ressens pour toi, nous avons la même importance l'un pour l'autre et je ne pouvais pas te dire que c'était un peu différent de mon côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est différent ? » trancha Hotsuma d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique « J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir besoin que l'on décide à ma place. Que _tu_ décides à ma place. » fit-il plus bas en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'autre Zweilt

« Tu trouves que je décide à ta place ? » parvint-il péniblement à demander « Toi, qui ne fais que ce dont tu as envie ? qui n'écoutes que quand ça t'arrange ?

- Et ? Ca te dérange ?

- Hotsuma...

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » répéta le garçon

Shusei le regarda sans rien dire durant de longues secondes qui s'étirèrent, puis lui offrit ce sourire, doux et tendre, plein d'amour et lâcha :

« Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. J'envie ta force.

- Idiot.

- Est-ce si idiot ?

- Oui. Tu es ma force. C'est idiot de t'envier toi-même. »

Passée la surprise, Shusei partit d'un grand rire et fut vite rejoint par Hotsuma. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un moment, évacuant la tension par leurs éclats de rire à l'unisson. Quand ce fut passé, les yeux du porteur de la Voix de Dieu étincelaient ; deux émeraudes lumineuses dans le jour tombant dans lesquelles son ami plongea instantanément. Ce qui arriva après ne fut que la suite logique. Le plus jeune attrapa délicatement, du bout des doigts, le menton de l'autre. Sans le forcer mais pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas reculer. Et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. S'effleurèrent. C'était léger, tellement qu'aucun des deux n'aurait su dire si ça s'était vraiment produit. Mais cet infime contact embrasa leur désir et ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre avec force, comme la mer au rivage.

Perdant la tête l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils laissèrent libre cours à ce qui les rongeait depuis si longtemps. Leurs mains s'effleuraient en passant sous les vêtements, se croisaient, s'enroulaient brièvement avant de retourner toucher la peau de l'autre avidement, comme s'il s'était agi d'une urgence, d'une soif inextinguible, d'un besoin encore plus vital que celui de respirer. Shusei était là. Hotsuma était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il n'y avait finalement pas besoin ni de place pour les mots, superflus et source d'incompréhension ou de douleur. Ils s'étaient trouvés sans cela.

Le silence entre eux venait de prendre tout son sens.

_Fin_


End file.
